lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Butterfly Mystery/Map
Special map for the Butterfly Mystery event. There are 2 quiz stages and 3 styling battle stages. Completing these stages will give you Butterfly Wings . Stages 1 - Lost Butterfly *Style: , , , , *Opponent: Fit Girl **Base score: 30,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 3, Critical Eye 1, True Love 3, Clock 2 Bai Jinjin The highly anticipated opera is to be aired, but the lead actress is nowhere to be found. Wear light sets to help the staff find her! *'Nikki': Jinjin, this is Wings Theatre. *'Bai Jinjin': Yes, it's a little Cloud town, but it gets more famous as many great troupes perform here. *'Nikki': The architecture style seems to be a mix of Pigeon and Apple. *'Bai Jinjin': I heard that the curator is a very talented person~ *'Momo': I care more about Ximu who will perform tonight. *'Nikki': Her new show Twin Butterfly is really hot. Lucky we got the ticket! *'Bai Jinjin': It's a high-level show and she is a popular star. *'Momo': What are we waiting for? Let's get in. *(Nikki met several troubled staff at the gate) *'Worker': We went through the whole theatre and nobody was found... *'Worker': Sorry, did you see Miss Xiwu? *'Momo': Do you mean Xiwu? *'Nikki': Is her missing? *'Worker': During the rest in the rehearse, she went to backstage and then missing! The show is beginning soon. What should I do! *'Bai Jinjin': Don't worry. Let us find together. *'Worker': Yeah! Thanks! This is a poster of Twin Butterfly. And the girl here is Xiwu. *'Momo': A beautiful poster of Xiwu! Nikki, let's go!! *'Worker': A moment. She's been missing for a while, and your clothes... *'Momo': Right, Nikki, wear clothes easy to move and search for a bigger area. 2 - Momo's Treasure *Quiz Stage Momo Take a look of my photo album of Lady Xiwu! Eh? The pages are all messed up? Nikki, help me sort it out! 3 - Go on Tracking *Quiz Stage Flyer Girl I seem to see the one on the poster walked into the opera. As for which door... Help me give out the flyers and I'll tell you. 4 - Inverted Mirror Image *Style: , , , , *Opponent: Passerby Girl **Base score: 30,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 5, Critical Eye 4, Sleeping 1, Clock 1 Girl I thought we have found her, but this happened. Wear a cute sweet dress to soothe frightened Momo. *(Under the guidance of the flyer girl, Nikki went to the opposite side of the theatre and a familiar figure appeared.) *'Momo': That is Xiwu! *'Bai Jinjin': I'll inform the staff! *'Young Lady': Well... *'Nikki': Miss Xiwu, don't worry. We mean you no harm. The staff will take you to the backstage. *'Young Lady': I... I didn't... I'm not... *'Momo': Give me a signature! I'm a fan of you for years! *'Young Lady': Well, I think you should... *'Worker': Xiwu, you are here! Look at your makeup. Go backstage and change a suit! *'Zhaoyin': ... *(The girl seemed to lose the confidence to explain anymore and went to the backstage.) *'Bai Jinjin': Can we go to the backstage? I'm pretty interested in your designs. *'Stylist': No problem. You did us a great favor! *(When the dresser and stylist were busy around the girl and Nikki discussed the style with Bai Jinjin...) *'Nikki': Eh?! This is... Xiwu?! *'Momo': Gosh. Why there are two Xiwu! *(At the door of the dressing room is another girl who looks exactly like the girl being dressed.) *(People went all silent. It's too surprising.) *'Xiwu': Zhaoyin, is that you? *'Zhaoyin': Xiwu, I finally met you! *'Momo': They are talking. Am I crazy? *'Bai Jinjin': Just two girl who look very similar, like Nikki and I. Maybe they are sisters. *'Momo': Ah, I thought the girl was an image walking out of the mirror. Nikki, wear sweet cute skirt to calm me down. 5 - Old Promise *Style: , , , , *Opponent: Theatre Audience **Base score: 30,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 5, Critical Eye 4, Sleeping 1, Clock 1 Xiwu Never thought there are so many backstage stories. The show is beginning, wear a formal suit and go to the audience. *'Xiwu': I heard that Zhaoyin was coming, so I left without telling you. I'm very sorry. *'Worker': Zhaoyin? You are the stylist our troupe signed recently? You two look so similar. Are you sisters? *'Zhaoyin': We are both the orphans adopted by the troupe. We are not sisters but we are more than that... *'Nikki': That's amazing... *'Bai Jinjin': It's really a karma to share a similar appearance and experience like this. *'Xiwu': I'm happy for you. You've made yourself a great stylist. *'Zhaoyin': Sister Xiwu. When my parents came for me, I said I'll take you together... *'Zhaoyin': Today you are a star in the Wings Theatre. I cannot imagine what I can do for you anymore, so I plan to design a costume for you. *'Bai Jinjin': A stylist and a theatre star. They are both great... *'Xiwu': Zhaoyin, actually there is something I want to tell you for years... *'Zhaoyin': What's that... Let me guess. Actually the daughter of the parents is you but not me, right? *(Xiwu nodded silently, her eyes watered) *'Momo': This... is unbelievable! *'Zhaoyin': When I was adopted, parents told me to design clothes. I felt very strange to do such things... *'Zhaoyin': But Xiwu, you used to design our costumes... I felt it might be a mistake back then... *'Xiwu': Sorry... I knew they mistook you as their daughter, but I thought you were not good at performance, maybe it's for the best. *'Xiwu': So I said nothing and alternated your life assertively... *'Zhaoyin': Sister Xiwu, you sacrificed yourself for me... *'Xiwu': Zhaoyin, it's not a sacrifice. I enjoy the performance. I'm doing what I want to do. Please enjoy my show. *'Nikki': Seems to be a happy ending. Jinjin, let's wear a formal suit and watch the show. Quiz Category:Events Category:Event Maps Category:Butterfly Mystery